


Agent Not Found

by Shimyuna



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Dream SMP Plot, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Kinda Technologically Advance, M/M, Might Add Tags as Story Progresses, Minor Character(s), Modern Era, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like hunters in manhunt, Other, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream team, love square, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimyuna/pseuds/Shimyuna
Summary: “Dream?!”George gasped, he didn’t recognise the face ( or what you can see of it) of the Vigilante that was normally fully masked.This time, he was only wearing an eye mask, George could see the gold of the other’s eyes parallel to the dots of his smiley face mask.“As I said, I’m here to help you.”Or: Clay is the owner of a cosy cafe and George is a tired coder, that’s what they tell each other anyway. Or is there more to it than meets the eye?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	Agent Not Found

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!Note!!!!  
> This fic might contain violence in the future so stay safe!

A little chime from the bell above the door alerted the blonde barista of the new presence.

The brunette stumbled over to the counter and slumped over while the barista gave an amused huff.

“Wow you look like shit”

“Thanks.”

Tea kettle like laugh escaped the lips of the barista, George watched as Clay basically folded in half wheezing, unamused. 

“Are you okay??? Geez, you sound like you’re dying.”

“I’m f i n e” Clay hacked out between fits of coughs while attempting to ease it by patting his chest.

Once Clay recovered, he turned around to the machine and started working on George’s drink.

“So? Stayed up to do a new project again?” Clay grabbed a cup and filled it with honey.

“Yep, they need me to submit it today” George let out a sigh, eyes trained on Clay as he raised the can up high pouring the milk into the cup and shaking his drink in a sequence of fancy moves.

_Tch. Show off._

Clay suddenly turned around startling him.

“Oo look at me I’m George who works for a big tech company as a coder” Clay mocked George’s accent as he slides George’s drink across the counter. 

George narrowed his eyes at Clay 

“That’s a terrible impression” 

He mumbled as he took a sip of his drink, as soon as the liquid touched his tongue his face lit up, Clay always made the best tea lattes. He wouldn’t say it out loud though, knowing that it’ll just inflate the other’s ego.

“Oh come on, you love me” 

“Yeah, in your dreams”

George waved him off, missing how Clay’s shoulders tensed up

“Well, I better get going I’ll text you later” George let out another sigh, he’s been doing that an awful lot lately.

“See ya” the blonde gave a half-hearted wave as George made his way to cafe’s exit, taking another sip of his drink

It was only after the bell rang, once again signalling George leaving did Clay allow himself to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^ a short Chapter to start out, I hope you enjoyed reading this stay tuned for more! (No set publishing day but I’ll try to update every week!)


End file.
